


Royalty Magazine

by Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright



Series: Flash Bang Bingo (team orange) [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, magazine cover, photoedit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright/pseuds/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright
Summary: Royalty magazines front cover the day after the historic royal wedding of Prince Alexander of Idris to Crown Prince Magnus of Edom..or a silly photo edit for the royalty promptteam orange





	Royalty Magazine




End file.
